


hurry up

by ashstuhn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, and ashton laughs about it, it was written really quick but, luke is impatient, shout out to otpprompts on tumblr for inspiring me to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashstuhn/pseuds/ashstuhn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke slips and falls on a patch of ice on the sidewalk and ashton records a video of him trying to get up and uploads it to keek</p>
            </blockquote>





	hurry up

**Author's Note:**

> i tried *sad violin music* ok go :)

"Ash, hurry up we're or we're gonna be late.", Luke urged as he quickly put on his jacket.

"Alright, alright I'm going. Just making sure I don't forget anything.", Ashton replied while picking up phone and sliding it into his back pocket. "Okay I'm all good.", he said as he got his car keys.

"Sorry, I just don't want to miss this concert. I've been waiting-"

"I know, I know. Five months. I was there when you bought the tickets remember?", Ashton interrupted and gave Luke a reassuring smile. "We'll get there on time."

"Yeah, yeah you're right let's go." Luke said as he opened the front door and paced over to the car.

"Luke, slow down! You can fall, don't you see the ice!" Ashton laughed seeing how fast he wanted to get into the car and leave.

"I'm not!", Luke called over his shoulder. "I'm perfectly-" He was five steps away from the car when he slipped, fell, and finished his sentence with a muttering "fine..".

Ashton walked over to him and tried to hide his laugh from erupting.

"What did I-",

"Don't. Just help me up.", Luke said handing his arm out to Ashton.

Except Ashton was too busy laughing so Luke sighed and got himself up. Or he tried to.

"Ashton this isn't funny help me up. Please.", Luke pleaded.

"Okay, alright. Just let me do one thing first.", Ashton said as he got out his phone.

"What are you doing?", Luke frustratingly asked.

"Okay guys, so this is what /not/ to do when hurrying for a concert.", Ashton stated as he pointed his phone at a helpless Luke trying to get himself up from a patch of ice.

It took Luke ten tries, but he finally got up; and he wasn't too happy about Ashton being on his phone the whole time.

"Thanks for nothing.", Luke muttered as he wiped the small, melting pieces of ice off of his jeans.

"Oh your welcome.", Ashton replied while smiling at his phone.

"What are you doing?", Luke asked wondering what the heck Ashton was doing instead of helping him up.

"Okay, let's go. Check keek.", Ashton said, putting his phone away.

"Why...", Luke asked as he got into the car.

"Just check it.", Ashton laughed and slid over his seat belt.

Luke opened keek and when he saw the thumbnail he couldn't believe it.

"You didn't..", Luke said as he played the video.

"Okay guys, so this is what /not/ to do when hurrying for a concert", the video started and Luke couldn't help but laugh as Ashton joined in.

"I'm so gonna get you back for this.", Luke remarked, shaking his head and turning to Ashton.

"We'll see.", Ashton smirked as he began to drive.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll write a part 2 if i'm up for it! 
> 
> edit: part 2 can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2662985 !!


End file.
